Bomb Flower
Bomb Flowers, are recurring items in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are bulbous plants whose fruit contains a gunpowder-like substance often used in the production of bombs. When picked, Bomb Flowers will explode after a short time; they may also be detonated remotely through the use of various items. They will regrow a short time after being picked. They are often used as a substitute for regular bombs before Link acquires a Bomb Bag, and can be continued to be used as such afterwards for conserving bombs. In The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons, giant bomb flowers are very powerful and fulfill a function similar to Powder Kegs. Bomb Flowers are regularly grown and maintained by the mountain-dwelling Goron race. Bomb Flowers are sensitive to sunlight which can cause them to explode before they are fully grown and as such are typically grown in shady areas. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Bomb Flowers, also referred to as the "Goron's special crop", grow on Death Mountain and in various dungeons. Occasionally, Bomb Flowers grow on walls, which cannot be plucked, but can be lit through the use of a burning Deku Stick. Though identical in power and purpose to Bombs, the "fuse" of Bomb Flowers is twice as long. When Link is a youth, they can only be lifted with the aid of the Goron's Bracelet. In order to open the way to the second dungeon, Dodongo's Cavern, Link must throw a Bomb Flower off the high ledge above the entrance, which will destroy the large boulder blocking the entrance to the cavern. The majority of the Goron's supply of Bomb Flowers are apparently grown in the Cavern because of its ideal growing conditions. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Bomb Flowers are found in the boss chamber of Woodfall Temple, in Snowhead Temple, and at the Goron Racetrack. Link does not need to use them to complete the game. Interestingly, Link can lift them even though he lacks the Goron's Bracelet in this game, suggesting that he has now gained enough upper body strength to lift them without the power of the bracelet (this is likely as he can also use many items he previously needed to be an adult to wield, such as a Bow and larger swords), or that the strain of Bomb Flowers found in Termina are easier to pluck. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages A single Bomb Flower is presented to Link by the Gorons after defeating Great Moblin. It must then be taken to the base of Rolling Ridge and used to free the Goron Elder from the rubble. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons A single Bomb Flower can be found in the southeastern region of Subrosia in Lava Lake. It is necessary in order to blow up the rocks blocking the path to the Spirit of Autumn in the Temple of Seasons. Due to its location, Link can only reach this item after obtaining the Roc's Feather. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Bomb Flowers, also known as "Explosive Fruit" (according to a sign warning players not to attack them), are found on Dragon Roost Island and other islands. On Dragon Roost Island, they are used to explode large rocks blocking the path up the summit. Also, there are Bomb Flowers outside of the Dragon Roost Cavern that are withered, and require Link to water them in order to be revitalized and used. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Bomb Flowers are encountered frequently throughout the game, due to the fact that Link's inventory items, including bombs, are lost at the end of each stage or when a different item is obtained. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Bomb Flowers were cut from the final release of the game and replaced with Bomblings. However, they are still found in the game's code, and can be made available in the Forest Temple through hacking. They resemble the ones from The Wind Waker, and make bizarre metal-clinking noises when they explode. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Bomb Flowers are found on many islands. They are used mainly for removing rocks from paths and blasting walls open prior to acquiring Bombs, and in some sections where bombs are required in case Link runs out of bombs. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Bomb Flowers can be found throughout the game. While they act as bombs before the bomb bag is acquired, they are also seen in later locales, some of which are the Fire Sanctuary and the Sand Sanctuary. Bomb Flowers also appear in the 4-Player Battle Mode as weapons that can be used against enemies and other players. These Battle Mode Bomb Flowers are red and do not have an automatic countdown. This means that they only explode when thrown. When red Bomb Flowers are thrown, they create a small patch of fire that can damage players who run into them. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword The Bombs used in Skyward Sword are actually Bomb Flowers that Link can store in his Bomb Bag. Bomb Flowers can be picked up and carried by the Hook Beetle in order to transport them to distant locations. They will not detonate until dropped by the Hook Beetle. Link can also pick up and use Bomb Flowers by hand, and for the first time in the Zelda series, Bomb Flowers can be stored in the Bomb Bag for future use. Since Bomb Flowers regrow shortly after being picked, this allows Link to easily refill his entire Bomb Bag from any single flower. In the Sealed Grounds, near the rail of the Groosenator, there is a massive bomb plant that grows giant bombs. These bombs, however, are extremely heavy and do no more damage than regular bombs, and cannot be put in Link's Bomb Bag. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds There is only one Bomb Flower in A Link Between Worlds and it is very similar in function to the Super Bomb. When Link presses A near it, it will start following him. If it takes any damage, it will ignite and blow up in a fashion that can destroy certain cracked rocks regular bombs can't. It can be bought from the Bomb-Shop Man for 200 Rupees and can then be taken from his garden. It will regrow there after it explodes. The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes Bomb Flowers once again appear as Bomb-like plants that will regrow after being picked, though this time they have a green color which makes them appear different from regular bombs. If Link is wearing the Big Bomb Outfit, it will increase the power and size of Bomb Flowers he picks just as it does with regular bombs. Non-canonical Apperances Hyrule Warriors Bomb Flowers appear in some keeps and can be used to do extra damage to enemies that fly into them. Link is able to pick-up and throw them with the strong attack (Y'' button) of his Gauntlets moveset. He can also roll a Bomb Flower he is carrying with the regular attack (''B button) of his Gauntlets as well. es:Flor Bomba Category:Bombs Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword items Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes items